


down with the clown

by laughingalonewithducks



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Entirely too many clown jokes, M/M, and by breach i mean rarepair hell, once more into the breach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: Stork and the clown take a trip to pound town. No-one is happy about this.





	down with the clown

"Well," Stork says, looking far too happy for someone who's watching his teammate get wailed on, "this is...  _entertaining_."

Aerrow snorts, but ignores him, too busy panicking about the fact that his teammate is  _getting wailed on_.

He continues to ignore irrelevant things like this for the rest of the match, and the matches that follow it. Things like the weird, conflicted noise Stork makes when Clowniac gets thoroughly trounced, or the fact that Stork is slowly getting closer and closer to the 'loser' seats around the ring. Where Clowniac is sitting.

Clowniac, the terribly-named clown wrestler, who should be watching the rest of the show but has decided that watching Stork is infinitely more entertaining than watching what was supposed to be a rigged match anyway.

Which sounds stalker-y, when you put it that way, but it's really not. Not when Stork knows it's happening.  _Especially_ not when Stork is watching him right back.

Eventually, Clowniac slinks up out of his seat and over to Stork, who is pretending to watch the Masked Masher's rampage. Badly.

"So," he murmurs, slinging an arm around Stork's waist, "you wanna ditch these guys and find someplace quiet, or what?"

"I could be persuaded," Stork says. 

Clowniac's hand slips lower. 

"You've persuaded me," Stork says. "Lead the way."

* * *

 A couple of suspicious-looking bushes near the back entrance rustle madly for long enough that every guard in the area clears out, and then one bush lets out a long, drawn-out giggle that sounds... clownish.

The other bush abruptly stops rustling. "Do that again and I'm  _leaving,_ " it says.

"Too much for you?" the first bush says, with barely restrained amusement. "Not down to clown?" 

"Not down  _on_ the clown, either, if you keep  _that_ up," says the bush that's probably Stork.

"Aw, no, come back," says Clowniac. "I have pies."

"Hmm," says Stork. 

" _Cream_ pies." 

" _Hmm,_ " says Stork.

There is a loud squelching noise, and then: "Not gonna lie, I had something  _totally_ different in mind."

* * *

Stork is waiting in front of the Condor when they make their escape, pulling down the walkway just in time. There's twigs in his hair, and he looks like shit.

"You look awful," Piper says. "What were you  _doing_ _?_ "

"Oh, you know," Stork says, vaguely. "Clowning around."

Finn squints at a patch of white on his knee. "Please tell me that's cream," he says. 

"Unfortunately," Stork says, "yes."

**Author's Note:**

> hey do you ever get really into shipping someone with literally everyone as a joke and then three fics later you realise this isn't a joke anymore and you've fucked up somewhere along the line
> 
> anyway this is the closest i've ever gotten to writing actual sex and it's 60% clown jokes and 40% creampie jokes. i'm officially Awful.


End file.
